


gone on that dick

by BELDR0P



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dicks, Kinks galore, M/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, bc im trash, derek is a dog trainer, scott didn't ask for this, stiles fantasizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles wants to ride derek's dick into the sunset aiight</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone on that dick

**Author's Note:**

> im weak   
> it gets worse as u go
> 
> end notes for kinks or idk???

You want to ride his dick into the sunset. You want to ride it so hard that he can never come back from it because you're just that good. He'll spend the rest of his life wishing you would forever ride his dick into the sunset.

You'd just be so good, right? 

He doesn't know that but you would. You'd tell him he's a good boy while you ride and pull at his hair and scratch at his shoulders and his neck. You'd press your lips to his temple and coo and whisper because it'd be so hot. 

(and try really hard not to make dog jokes during or later or yeah)

God, you hope he's uncut. Maybe you could get your mouth on him before or, no, definitely after. Or maybe you could eat him out after, as a reward for being so good for you, for you being so good for him.

It'd be awesome if he whined for it. Ugh, you would pay for that shit because you're just that gone. And, hey, you're man enough to admit it. You're totally gone. 

(gone on that _dick_ wink wink nudge nudge)

So maybe you haven't exchanged actual words so much as stare while Scott talks about his dog. Ok and maybe Scott thinks you need to calm your shit because he can feel the pheromones but Scott's crazy. He knows you want to ride his dog trainer's dick because you're best bros but he doesn't understand. Maybe hot like burning dog trainer (Derek, you know) speaks a lot with his angry eyebrows but ew he has ridiculous bunny teeth. How can anything be vicious with bunny teeth?

Real talk tho: fantasizing about hot like burning dog trainer is getting a little out of hand. 

Case in point: you saw him thirty minutes ago and now you're home with your dick in your hand when you should be researching. You think you've been spending a lot of time with your dick in your hand lately. 

You like to wonder if he can deep throat or if he'd just choke. You can't decide which you would like more. But, fuck, you think you'd like it if he cried. Is that weird? He's weird. 

Look, ok, you just want him to be so overwhelmed with good feelings that there are tears on his face. You want to put your dick so deep he sobs. You want him to cry while you ride him and you want his face to be red and blotchy. You want to rub his scruff on your thighs and your lips and your ankles and your cheeks. 

And, ugh, your dick hurts it's so hard. You want to slap his face with your dick and slap his dick with your fingers. There are so many fantasies swimming around in your head, it's chaotic. 

You just want to do all the things. 

You'd even be up for a little piss play, you know? You think you'd like feeling his piss on your dick or your face or your anything and, yeah ok, you're a little (read: way) interested in maybe pissing on his face and his lips and his crazy facial hair but whatever. 

Ok alright, maybe you just so happen to be a man of many a fantasy. Who can blame you? You just want to thrust your dick between his calves and paint his legs with your cum. No big. Everybody wants something.

If your something includes dirty messy sex in the woods and piss on your or his face (you're not picky), that's cool.

So cool in fact that you've spent the last hour just fantasizing and largely ignoring your dick. You find it leads to awesome orgasms when you can bring yourself to have a little self control sometimes. Yeah, you've been touching your dick since you got home but nothing too intense. You've got this. You're prepared. You have enough fantasies to fuel your spank bank forever. 

It's that first stroke down (cough maybe second or third who knows you don't) that really gets the party started. Your dick is leaking and it's great and it takes you a moment to remember that you should maybe remove your shirt. Easy clean-up, right? 

Not the point. The point is dick. Dick in your hand, even. Sadly it's just your dick but also not the point. The point is this: you're playing with the head and your neck aches from the way you're sitting. You can practically see him at your feet, can practically feel his breath on your thighs and his hands on your knees. 

Your knees are actually shaking and you think maybe you spent a little too much time getting wound up.

(just a tad maybe)

It's probably pretty weird that when imagined-him makes eye contact, you cum almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> uh ok so: masturbation, watersports, d/s elements, dick slapping, bjs, praise kink, crying kink??, outdoor sex, u m
> 
>  
> 
> there could've been more idk oops


End file.
